


it doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up

by GayMothman (GhostQueen)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Captain Boomerang is Dead, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen/pseuds/GayMothman
Summary: Bruce had not an ounce of gratitude for Tim being the only one to realize he was alive. That kind of thing tended to make a person bitter.Well, Tim may be bitter, but he was also petty. Bruce wanted to cast him out after everything he’s done for him? Fine, but he wasn’t about to go down without a fight.





	it doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743813) by [Achika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika). 

> ok full credit to Achika for basically creating the premise for this, but holy shit i really just needed to indulge myself in writing a Bruce version.
> 
> also i just really wanted to kill boomerang and tim should have killed him in the comics and that's just the tea

Tim was well aware of the fact he’d become morally gray during the year he spent looking for Bruce. He also was aware of the fact that no matter how much good he did, Bruce would only focus on Tim’s faults. Bruce saw how he let Captain Boomerang die and decided he was no better than a villain. Bruce had not an ounce of gratitude for Tim being the only one to realize he was alive. That kind of thing tended to make a person bitter. 

Well, Tim may be bitter, but he was also petty. Bruce wanted to cast him out after everything he’s done for him? Fine, but he wasn’t about to go down without a fight. 

He wasn’t planning on fighting Bruce in combat. That would be too brute and Tim had nothing to gain from a physical confrontation. No, he needed to hit Bruce where it would really hurt. His pride. Bruce was nothing if not full of hubris. 

A confrontation in costume might end in combat anyway, since these Bats seem to only think with their fists. 

So, a public, civilian confrontation it was. Not too hard to pull off, considering the mass amounts of charity galas every month. The right date was sure to push all the right buttons. 

One phone call and the plan was set in motion.

For a while, Tim had been nothing but cordial with the Bat-family, but he no longer considered himself a member and neither did Bruce as it seemed. However, Tim was still acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises for the time being and the face of the company, so their civilian identities were forced to get along in the public eye, but behind closed doors, Tim hadn’t seen the man so much as smile at him. 

Tim was going to use this forced civility to his advantage and if the press reported on the storm in the making, he wasn’t going to stop them. 

So, when Tim walked into the Martha Wayne Foundation’s annual charity gala hanging off the arm of Ra’s Al Ghul, he could practically hear the articles being written as Bruce’s champagne glass shattered on the floor. 

Time seemed to slow down as Tim held Bruce’s unbelieving gaze with a defiant stare. Camera flashes were going off in every direction. Tim felt Ra’s begin to lead him away into the crowd, so he simply smiled at Bruce before breaking eye contact. 

They stood to the side of the room, pointedly ignoring the penetrating gaze of Bruce and every wandering eye. A waiter offered them both a glass of champagne. 

Clinking their glasses in a small toast, Tim smiled up at the man before him, “Thank you for doing this.”

Ra’s only smiled back, “Anything for you, Beloved.” 

They took a sip of their drinks, pretending not to notice Bruce’s eye twitching.

“How long do you think he’ll last before confronting us?” Tim looked at the man over his glass.

“Oh, he’s waiting for one of us to separate from the other to make a move,” They both knew this, but it was fun to say out loud. Ra’s looked at him in admiration, using his free hand to stroke Tim’s cheek, “Janet taught you well.” 

Tim shrugged, but leaned into the touch, “Once a socialite, always a socialite, I suppose.”

Tim looked at his watch, “I should say hello to Tam before she finds me herself.” 

Ra’s reached across and grabbed Tim’s hand, slowly bring it up to his lips, pressing a light kiss against his knuckles before pulling back, “Good luck, Beloved, I fear you’ll need it.”

Tim looked towards Bruce and then back, “I fear you’re right.” 

It didn’t take long for Bruce to corner him on his way to Tam. 

“Chum!,” the Brucie persona was in full force, but it was strained, “Why didn’t you tell me you were bringing a guest?” 

Tim noticed how he avoided the word ‘date’. Tim only offered a smug smile disguised as something cordial, “I’m afraid my association with Mr. Al Ghul is a rather new development and I hadn’t gotten around to telling you yet. Sorry about that, Mr. Wayne.” 

Not Dad, or even Bruce. The man before him deserved neither. 

“Kiddo, do you think we could talk somewhere else?” Bruciephrased this as a question, but Bruce’s eyes said this was an order. 

Tim rolled his eyes, “Mr. Wayne, I’d rather not step out, considering I just arrived. I’m sure whatever’s on your mind can be said right here, can it not?” Tim ignored the reporter slowly raising her camera phone. 

If Bruce wanted confrontation, he’d have to cause a scene. 

“Well, kiddo,” Bruce said tersely, “It’s just I don’t see why you would associate yourself with Ra’s al Ghul.”

Tim waved his hand in faked flippancy, “I have a couple business interests with him as well as a personal interest. I wouldn’t worry about it, Mr. Wayne,” The last of his words were sharp and left little room for argument.

Bruce obviously didn’t seem to care, “It’s just that, chum,” the normally affectionate nickname was laced with a clear warning, “Mr. Al Ghul has quite the reputation and I believe you should be more careful with who you choose to fraternize with.” 

With a tight smile, Tim curtly stated, “Well, Mr. Wayne,” the same amount of warning laid in his words, “I believe it is, frankly, none of your business who I choose to fraternize with.” 

“Well, kiddo,” the conversation was gradually escalating in underlying aggression, “It is my business when you’re acting CEO of my company and considering doing business with someone I didn’t approve of.”

However, Tim saw this move coming. He tilted his head in feigned consideration before nodding, “I suppose you’re right. I’ll have Tamara send you the paperwork to have you reinstated as CEO on Monday.”

Tim could practically see Bruce’s brain jerk to a halt, this wasn’t part of his plan. Tim smirked. 

Bruce seemed to backpedal, “Oh, come on, chum, you don’t have to do that. Just drop this particular associate and we’ll be good,” Interesting to know that Bruce still wanted to avoid the responsibility of his own company.

Tim nodded again, “No, you’re right. There’s no reason for me to be shouldering your company as well as Drake Industries. From now on, all my business associates will have no connection to Wayne Industries,” Tim could see Ra’s make his way over to them, “I do hope that resolves any concerns you held for my business relations.” 

Before Bruce could get another word in edgewise, Ra’s cut in, laying his hand on the small of Tim’s back, “Beloved, I believe it’s time we take our leave. It seems that Mr. Wayne isn’t too thrilled with my presence.”

After quickly downing the rest of his champagne, Tim looked up at the older man and nodded, “I believe you’re right. Mr. Wayne, have a good evening.”

And with that they left, Bruce staring dumbstruck after them, cameras still flashing. 


End file.
